Love in the Lyrics
by Yankeebabe2
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan play a little music game:  just a little fluffy bones stuff hope you like it!:  B&B-R&R... oh and by they way I dont really write long chapters.:
1. I Know This!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones! I wish I did but I don't. any of the songs in here that I played I don't own either. Thank you and….**

**ENJOY!****J**

Booth and Brennan had finished yet another case so they decided to go back to Brennan's place for drinks.

"Wanna beer Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." he said smiling up at her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Booth finally broke the silence.

"Hey Bones lets play a game." he said smiling.

"Okay what game?"

"Well lets see." Booth said as he looked around the room. He sees that she has a radio he had an idea. "I got it. Okay we going to put the radio on and guess what songs they are and who sings them. Sound good?"

"Yeah but Booth you know I'm not good with the new songs."

"Don't worry Bones you will do fine." he said with a hint of encouragement in his voice.

Booth went to go turn the radio on. The first song that came on Booth knew right away.

"Oh this is Taio Cruz Dynamite. This is a cool song." he said know Brennan would know the song. The next song that came on Brennan thought the voices sounded familiar.

"Oh Booth I think I know this one!" she said excitedly. She listened to the lyrics carefully.

_Baby don't misunderstand_

_What I'm trying to tell you_

_In the corner of my mind_

_Baby it feels like we running out of time_

_Let it go if you want me girl let me know_

_I am down on my knees _

_I cant take it anymore._

"I used to listen to this all the time when it came out." she said. Booth looked at her surprised not knowing she would listen to this kind of music.

"Yeah I used to this to this too. But do you know what the name of it is?"

"Oh yeah it's Tearin' up my Heart by *NSYNC."

"Very good Bones I really never expected you to know that."

"Yes. I'm very intelligent." she said proudly.

"That you are Bones, that you are." he said smiling.

Two hours later they had drank three beers and listened to about ten songs. They were having a lot of fun. The next song that came on neither of them knew. But it was kinda funny it sounded as if it were about them.

_Only just a friend_

_The love story begins_

_Now here's a happy ending to believe in_

_Always there for me _

_Now you with me in my dreams_

_Its got me wondering if you ever dream of me_

_I don't wanna risk losing everything_

_But I'll take the chance tell you all I'm thinking_

_Girl, you be my best friend_

_Can we put this to bed then _

_Tonight's the night to cross the line_

_Baby wont you be mine._

_Booth and Brennan looked at each other with mischief in the eyes._

"_So Booth do you think that song is true?" she said smiling knowing he was thinking the same thing she was._

"_Yeah Bones I really think it is." he said staring into her blue eyes._

"_So Agent Booth what are you thinking about know." she said looking into his chocolate brown ones._

"_I think I wanna kiss you." he said leaning in to kiss her. They jumped apart when they heard a knock at her door._


	2. Hurry up Please!

**You know I love doing this. So I decided to update really early. Your Welcome don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Now on with the story! ;) **

Booth and Brennan were just about to kiss when there was a knock a her door.

"Know who the hell could that be." Booth said looking a little annoyed.

"I don't know I will be right back." she said standing up from the couch.

"Sweetie its me are you in there?" it was Angela. Brennan we very curious as to why Angela would be knocking on her door at midnight. Brennan opened the door.

"Hey Ang what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if….ohh what's Booth doing here at midnight?" she asked curiously

"Oh umm we just finished up a case and we came back here for drinks then we started to play a fun game." she said

"Oh really what game?" she asked smiling.

"We were trying to guess the names of songs and who they were by on the radio." she said excitedly

"Oh okay I thought you would tell me you had a nice go around with Agent Studly over there." she said hope Bren would at least consider it. "Well do mind if I come in I'm kinda standing out in the hallway still." she said as Brennan moved over so she could come in. "Hey Booth what's up?"

"Nothing just hanging out. What are you doing here?" he asked hoping she would go away soon so Booth and Brennan could get back to what they were doing.

"Oh I was just gonna ask Bren if she wanted to go out. You know have some fun." she said smiling. "But I can see she is already having some fun." Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled both of there face turning a little red. "Well since I see you having fun I will have to ask Hodgins to come with me." she said. "You to have fun. Oh and Bren let me know how this.." she said pointing to Booth and her."…. goes in the morning."

"Umm okaaay" she said.

"Byee Ang." Booth and Brennan said at the same time.

**Okaaay well this was fun to write. I want to let you guys know that all my stories are not very long but some of them might be one-shots or some chapter. THANKS!;) -Alexaa**


	3. This I Promise You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the songs in here.**

Booth and Brennan we relived when Angela left. They didn't really know what to do. They were both nervous because they were dangerously close to kissing.

" So Booth do you wanna finish our game?" Brennan said hoping to cut the tension in the room.

"Yeah sure Bones." Booth said with a smile

The next artist that came on was familiar because they had both heard there song earlier.

_When the vision around you bring tears to your eyes_

_When all that surrounds are secrets and lies._

_I'll be your strength _

_I'll give you hope _

_Keeping you faith when its gone_

_The one you should call_

_is standing their all alone_

_And I will take you in my arms _

_And hold you right were you belong_

_Till the day my life is through This I Promise You._

Booth and Brennan look at each other and smile. They are leaning into kiss each other. As their lips meet and sparks fly. First the kiss is slow and sweet. Then it becomes quick. Hands are roaming everywhere. They both want the same thing. They stand up and start walking to her bedroom never breaking the kiss. They start taking their closes off.

"Bones I love you so much" Booth said between kisses.

"I love you too Booth." she said taking her shirt off.

Booths eye widen

"Wow Bones you are beautiful." he said grabbing her planting another kiss on her and throwing her onto the bed

"Booth show me what making love is" Brennan says in a husky voice

"You got it Bones!"

Booth and Brennan had forgotten about the song they were supposed to guess. But they made love till the end of the song,

_I've loved you forever _

_In life times before_

_and I promise you never will you hurt and more_

_I give my word I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we won_

_And with this vow forever has now begun _

_Just close you eyes each loving day_

_And know this feeling wont go away_

_Oh, till the day my life is through_

_This I Promise You _

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while high school is crazy! I will try to update regularly. If you are wondering what the song is call is it This I Promise You by *NSYNC. This is the most beautiful song ever I want it to be my wedding song. If you don't know I think you should listen to it. NSYNC has very good harmonies. Oh and if I keep using songs im gonna put my iPod on shuffle just pick randoms songs. This song I thought would compement Booth and Brennan well. **


End file.
